The Protection
by A Strawbarry
Summary: Four of the last remaining members of the Garde have died. But it can't be over. Every member of the Garde has a part in defeating Setrakùs Ra. So, what is this protection? And what does it have to do with… Resurrection?


**I've wanted to do a story on this for ages, because I love the Lorien Legacies.**

** Don't want to take a long time with author notes, so enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies series; James Frey and Jobie Hughes do. This disclaimer applies to the rest of my story. I also do not own the cover image. Credit to whoever made it. (I do not know the name.)**

* * *

**POV: Unknown (You'll find out!)**

**Number One:**

* * *

_Adam._

I wake up, bonging my head on the glass. Ouch. That hurt.

In fact, I haven't felt hurt in a while. Well, I have felt emotional hurt, but… hurting/physical hurt? That hasn't been felt inside me for _ages._

Where am I, anyway?

As my vision starts to clear, I notice that I'm in some sort of glass case. My awakening had caused an easy crack in the glass.

I take a deep breath. Apparentally, I am alone in a glass case, lying down, in an abandoned room which has two doors and an air vent.

Wait.

Did I just… take a deep breath?

I try it again. It works.

This can't be happening.

I look down, noticing my Loric pendant is gone. That doesn't matter much. It was gone when I was with Adam, too.

The memory pierces my head. I remember fading away from Adam, never to see him again, because I was dying, properly this time…

Wait a second.

If I had just breathed in and out…

And I can feel pain…

Does that mean…

I'm alive?

I bonk my head again, this time nearly shattering the glass. Woah.

_I'm alive._

A burst of adrenaline rushes through me. I'm alive. I can defeat the Mogs. I can help win this war again.

But this doesn't make sense.

Where am I? I must be in the Mog's base, because I do remembering them capturing me, and… killing me.

But… how am I alive?

Does it have to do with the Elder's protection charm? Maybe, even if I die, I will regenerate somehow?

I can answer these later. Right now, I need to escape.

I bonk my head on the glass again, this time shattering it.

I expect it to stick on me and hurt, but it doesn't. Instead, I feel like I had been doused with water.

I sit up, and feel my shirt. The same shirt I was wearing when I died, surprisingly.

It was wet. How'd that happen?

Keep it together, lady. Ask questions later. Escape now.

I jumped out of the case, with a thump on the floor. Another burst of adrenaline. I felt like I accomplished something.

I can go now. I have to pass Mog's and not get killed again, but I can go outside, slam some Mogadorians, and win this war with the rest of the Garde, and restore Lorien.

And see Adam.

The thing I really want to see. The person I want to see, the person I long for most, is the Mogadorian, Adamus Sutekh.

I mean, being stuck in his head for a couple of years can rub off you, right?

Well, it's time to escape now. Time to show the Mog's who's boss. To find the rest of the Garde.

To win this war.

To see Adam.

Everyone, go tell your friends; Number One is back in town.

**=+=+= bReAk =+=+=**

This was a really, _really, _awesome idea.

In the corridor I was running away from, I ran into a mirror. Still got my curly blond hair, lengthening down to past my waist. Wow. I guess the Mog's don't bother to cut girl's hair. I'm also a lot taller. I guess being dead for four years helps with that. I wonder if I have any new legacies…

I touch my hand on the glass, which immediately turns into water. I back away quickly, not expecting anything from doing that.

Was this a legacy? I remember having a science class once, very young… there were solids, liquids, and gases… and mirrors were a liquid, right?

So do I have control over water, like some daughter of Poseidon?

I can't be bothered figuring it out now. I continue walking, just examining what's there.

There's a door at the end of the corridor. Dammit. There are three Mog guards right outside the door, holding some blaster/guns that they used against me and Hilde.

Oh well. Time to try my telekinesis. I jerk the Mog's blaster out his hand with my mind. Huh. Feels easy.

In three seconds, the three Mogs are disintegrated. I walk out, and grab two of their blasters.

Okay, One. I know you want to go crazy and kill all the Mog's in here, but it's better to be quiet. I look around the room. It seems I am in some sort of cave; half man-made stone, half dirt on the ceiling. I could continue walking, but that might mean more Mogs. I wonder, if I could control a liquid, water, maybe I could control a solid; earth?

I find a good bit of earth on the wall. I concentrate, attempting to move the Earth, like telekinesis. Not working. In frustration, I kick my foot against the wall.

Instantly, a small ledge breaks through, big enough for me to step in.

I place my hand on the dirt, which disappears. It feels like… I absorbed it?

I dig up wards for a while, and climbing. The more I absorb, the heavy I feel. And one point, I'm so tired, that I look back down.

I point the hand I was using to suck up the earth down. I wonder; if I can absorb it.

I force the earth out of hand. In a few seconds, and a lot of concentration, dirt starts spilling my hand, filling the way from where I came. It takes a while, but it works.

I continue doing this, until I finally make it out of the top.

I feel like this was too easy. Then again, the Mogs probably didn't think I would resurrect. Which I'm still surprised about.

First things first; find out where I am. Then find the rest of the Garde.

I turn around, and notice an enormous boulder in front of a cave. A forest spills out in front of me.

I trudge through the forest, emerging at a small town in sunset. There is no-one I can see.

I notice a dirty old sign, and I reach forward to read it. Rubbing some of the dirt of, (which I actually absorb), I read the sign clearly.

It appears that I am in Spain, Santa Teresa.

* * *

**How was that? **

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Thanks for reading, everyone! :D**


End file.
